The present invention relates to a crimping tool for pin and socket contacts and more particularly, to a tool for crimping a pin at two separate distinct locations in which the pin has a different diameter at each location.
Connectors used for aircraft applications generally comply with military specifications (mil spec) standards which require waterproof connectors that utilize a plurality of male and female pins in opposite ends of a mating connector pair to complete electrical connections between wire leads or conductors connected to the connector pair. Typically, the pins are small diameter elements that are replaceable in each of the mating connector pairs. A typical male pin has an end portion that is generally solid and a rear portion which is hollow and designed to receive a bare or stripped wire of a conductor connected to the pin. Such pins generally require only a single crimp in order to fasten the pin to the conductor.
In a new application in which weight is a factor, the conventional copper wire conductors have been replaced by aluminum wire conductors. One problem that exists with aluminum wire conductors is that exposure of the conductor to moisture may result in corrosion of the aluminum wire. Consequently, it has been determined that the use of aluminum conductors requires that the insulating material over the conductor be inserted into the contact pin and crimped in place in order to provide a secure seal and preclude introduction of moisture onto the aluminum conductor where the insulation is stripped to allow electrical contact between the conductor and the pin. This requirement has resulted in a redesign of such contact pins so that the pins designed for this application have a dual diameter conductor receiving end so that the aluminum conductor can be stripped over a portion of its length for insertion into the pin while allowing a portion of the insulation on the conductor to also be inserted into the pin and the pin crimped on the insulation to thereby provide a seal to preclude moisture entry around the conductor. As a result of this redesign in pin structure, it has become necessary to provide a crimping tool which is capable of not only crimping the pin about the wire conductor portion but also crimping an enlarged portion of the pin about the insulation on the aluminum conductor. Furthermore, it is important to provide a crimping mechanism which completely crimps the pin about the conductor insulation in such a manner that moisture is precluded from entering around the pin to conductor coupling.